The present invention relates generally to hermetic compressors of the type having a hermetic housing wherein a hermetic terminal cluster is provided for carrying electric current into the housing and, more particularly, to such a terminal cluster having a permanent protective cover.
Methods for enclosing the terminal cluster include providing an upwardly extending fence around the hermetic terminal cluster. Such a wall generally comprises a formed piece of metal welded to the exterior wall of the pressure housing thereby leaving an access opening which must then be covered with a combination cover piece and retaining clip. Another protective cover design employs a cover member received on a threaded stud welded to the compressor housing in close proximity to the hermetic terminal cluster and retained thereon by a threaded nut or the like.
A present method for testing the continuity of the internal compressor wiring may result in the protective cover being removed to enable an electrical connection to be made to the compressor terminals.
It is desired to provide a permanent protective cover effective in preventing access to the hermetic terminal during servicing of the compressor while allowing field access to the wiring connections.